


Some Nights Are Better Than Others

by M14Mouse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turn Into A Cat, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wasn’t supposed to be Edward’s Watcher. It was supposed someone else. He thought that it would ruin his plans. Now, he realized that Eric Brothers fit into them just fine. You see, Edward is Buffy. Alphonse is Alphonse. There is a vampire turn cat called Mr. Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Edward and Alphonse hunt for vampires under the big top. In other words, Ed is Buffy and Alphonse is Alphonse.

“You know the first circus was built in Ancient Rome. It was called Circus Maximus and it was made of wood. It was rebuilt several times throughout its history before the fall of Rome,” Alphonse said as he looked up in awe. 

The tent was huge. Even in the dark, he could see the brightly colored fabric hanging above them. He could see the tight rope line. He bet it would be remarkable to be up there. Just for the view alone. 

He and his brother have never been to the circus. It was something that their father and mother promised a long time ago. It wasn’t their fault that they couldn’t keep their promise. Their father disappeared and their mother had passed. They were alone but not anymore. 

His big brother looked over his shoulder and grinned. 

“Did Mr. Mustang make you research that?”

“No…not really. I just started reading and…” He said with a shrug. 

Big brother started laughing. He grinned back. It was good to hear big brother’s laugh. He doesn’t do it very often. It helped with their little group of new friends. Shortly after their mother’s death, Mr. Mustang shown up and told them that Edward was a vampire slayer. 

Big brother laughed at him for a solid five minutes. 

Mr. Mustang proved it to them by bringing them to a graveyard. It was an eye opening experience. Big brother was always remarkable but the stuff that he could do now. It was just wow. 

His big brother was awesome. 

Mr. Mustang didn’t come alone. He brought a whole bunch of people with him. Ms. Riza and Mr. Armstrong were…interesting. Mr. Armstrong’s sister was kind of scary. He was kind of surprised that they are related. Apparently, there is a whole organization dealing with vampires and stuff. It was supposed to be a secret from everyone but Watchers and Vampires Slayers but brother told him anyway. 

Mr. Mustang didn’t say very much on the whole thing and seemed to know that brother told me. He wondered what else Mr. Mustang knew. 

He felt his backpack shifted then he heard a meow. He turned around and shhh at the bag. 

“Mr. Angel, you have to be quiet.” 

His big brother stopped in his track and turned around. 

“You brought that cat again!” 

“Mr. Angel wanted to help!”

Big brother gave him a look. 

“He is trying to kill me!”

“No, he isn’t!”

“How do you know?! He was a vampire before you turned him into a cat!” 

Okay…that was true! But Mr. Angel hasn’t hurt a soul since turning into a cat! He was really trying to get the vampires away from his brother. He didn’t plan on it turning into something. When Mr. Mustang stared at him once he found about his “little” incident and sighed, saying of course he would have the talent for the arts. He could never figure out what that meant!

His cat was adorable expected when he trying to trip up his big brother. That was a cat thing! Not a vampire thing! 

Suddenly, he felt his bag shifted around then Mr. Angel jumped out of the bag. Mr. Angel stared into the darkness and started to hiss. 

His big brother grabbed his wooden stake out of his jacket and started to curse under his breathe. Out of the darkness, he could see a few clowns approached them. Even in the dark, he saw their disformed faces.

“I thought that it was the high wired act were the vampires,” His big brother said. 

“I guess it is the clowns,” He said as he grabbed his own wooden stake out of his bag. 

“It had to be the clowns. I hate clowns,” His big brother said before he started to rush toward the vampires.

-FMAFMAFMA-

Mr. Angel was sitting on his lap purring. Big brother eyed his cat like he was going to jump him or something. 

“Your cat is trying to kill me!” 

“He was protecting you.”

“By jumping me!”

“You ducked, didn’t you?” 

Big brother huffed for a moment then sighed. 

“I guess so. Well…at least, he was helpful.” 

He beamed at his brother. 

“See, Mr. Angel? Big brother does like you.” 

“Don’t push it. Hey, Al.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe…one day…we can go to the circus.” 

“I would like that but without the vampire clowns.” 

“Definitely.” 

End


	2. Front Door Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphonse is trying to find Mr. Angel. He runs into Spike and Drusilla instead.

“Mr. Angel! MR. ANGEL!” Alphonse shouted into the backyard. 

He frowned when the cat didn’t appear. Mr. Angel always came when he called. He glanced up at the sky. It wasn’t quite dark yet. So, it will give him time to look before nightfall. 

He knew what happened at night. He patted his pocket to make sure his stake was still there. 

“MR. ANGEL!” He shouted again as he looked under the porch. 

“Meow?”

He smiled when he saw the black cat in the back corner of the porch. A sense of relief washed over him. Mr. Angel was safe. 

“Mr. Angel…come out! It isn’t safe for you! We have to get inside before big brother comes home,” He said as he tried to reach for the cat. 

Mr. Angel just meowed at him. He sighed softly as he tried to wiggle his body under the porch. 

“Come on…Mr. Angel…its…”

Mr. Angel started to hiss and darted from under the porch. 

“MR. ANGEL! Come back!” He shouted as he scrambled after the cat. Once he got from under the porch, he saw Mr. Angel and two figures. One was a lady and she was dressed kind of strange. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was in curls. The guy was kind dressed like one of those bikers from tv. His blonde hair was slick back and wore a leather jacket. 

Mr. Angel was hissing at them. 

Mr. Angel doesn’t hiss at anyone but vampires and his big brother. Since big brother is a vampire slayer, he kind of understood there. 

His hands went to his pocket and grabbed his stake. 

“Oh, looky, Spike. A little star has come to greet us,” the strange lady said. 

“Now, Dru…don’t scare the boy. We are going to have a chat first.” Spike said. 

His hands tightened around the stake. This was bad news. Mr. Roy and big brother were talking about these two. They were very bad vampires. 

His eyes darted to the door. He was so close but so far away. His eyes darted back to the pair. Spike must have seen him looking at the door because he was instantly in front of him. 

“Don’t even think about it, pet.” Spike said. 

Mr. Angel instantly put himself between him and Spike. Spike stumbled back a little. 

“Looky here…the cat is trying to protect him,” Spike said

“Oh, my poor Angel. He is all twisted in black fur and claws. The little star twisted him into his light. I am going stomped it into dust,” Dru said with a moan.

Spike blinked for a moment then looked at him. 

“Dru…are you telling me that this is Angel?” Spike said in shock. 

“So…he almost burns,” Dru said as she approached him. He scrambled as far as he could. 

His hands tightened around the stake. Remember what big brother taught you. Hit them when they don’t expect it. Mr. Angel seemed to be thinking the same thing. Mr. Angel looked like he was loaded like a spring. 

Spike started to laugh then he kneeled down at Mr. Angel.

“Oh, the mighty one has fallen. After we have fun with the boy, we take Angel give him some catnip. Have him dance around before we eat him.”

“You will do no such thing to Daddy. Don’t worry, daddy. I will take care of you.” She said as she leaned over and reached out her hand. 

Mr. Angel reacted by scratch it. She hissed as she pulled her hand away.

“Bad Daddy. No cookies for you!” 

“Don’t worry, pet. We will deal with him later. Right now…we have a slayer’s little brother to deal with. I think we should leave a message for the slayer,” Spike said with a grin. 

His eyes narrowed. 

No one is going to hurt big brother. No one. 

That is when Mr. Angel jumped at the pair. 

-FMAFMAFMA-

Ed was running. He could hear Mustang running behind him but he didn’t care. His only thought was to get home. 

He should have never left Al at home by himself. He knew that they were in town. 

He forced the door open. He heard it cracking and breaking as he forced it in. They are probably going to have to replace the door tomorrow. 

“AL!” He shouted into a dark and empty house. 

“AL!” He shouted again as he ran through the house. 

Please let him be alright. Please...

He didn’t want to lose someone else especially his little brother. 

“AL!” He said as he stumbled outside. 

He let a sigh of relief when he saw his brother kneeling over something next to his evil cat. 

“You can’t eat them, Mr. Angel. They probably don’t taste very good,” Al said to his evil cat.

“Al?” He said as he approached the pair. 

His little brother turned to him and looked slightly guilty. He was covered in dirt and scratches. Out of the corner of his eye, he could two bunnies running around in a circle. One was white and black and the other was yellow. 

He blinked. 

“Al…”

“I didn’t mean too! It just happened. Mr. Angel was trying to protect me and…,” Al said. 

“And you turned two powerful vampires into bunnies…” Mustang said behind him. 

“Yes?” Al said guilty. 

Mustang sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“Starting tomorrow…magic lessons until you can control your impulse to change things into animals. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Al said. 

“So…what I am supposed to do with the bunnies!” He said as he pointed to the bunnies. 

“Put them in a cage and we will deal with them tomorrow,” Mustang said as he walked away. 

He turned his attention to his brother. He helped his brother from the ground then hugged him. 

“Don’t do that again,” He said softly. 

“I won’t…I promise.” Al said as he hugged back. 

He glanced over his brother’s shoulder to Mr. Angel looked at the bunnies. 

If he didn’t know any better…the cat had this smug look on his face.

Evil cat. Probably have ideas to conquer the world or something.

End


	3. My Number Is Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy wasn’t supposed to be Edward’s Watcher. It was supposed someone else. He thought that it would ruin his plans. Now, he realized that Eric Brothers fit into them just fine.

Roy wasn’t supposed to be Edward’s Watcher. It was supposed to be some other gentleman…Rupert Giles, he believed. Poor guy got shipped off to California to watch some female slayer…Bunny…Buffy Summers? From what he heard that she was trouble. Of course, his slayer wasn’t any easier.   
.   
He wasn’t even sure on how he got chosen for this task. He had the skills and the training of course. 

He swore that the others must be aware of his plans. But from the talks among his peers and feelers that he had out, that wasn’t the case. 

He was just chosen much like the Slayer is. 

He snorted at the fact. 

“Hey, Mr. Mustang,” A familiar voice carried through out the room. 

He turned his attention to the voice. Alphonse walked across the room with his books and his book bag. He heard a soft meow from his book bag. He didn’t need to ask who or what was in the book bag. Alphonse set the bag on the table and a black cat hopped out. Alphonse smiled and patted his cat. The cat purred. 

At least, the former vampire was being useful as Alphonse’s protector and companion. It didn’t matter if Edward complained constantly about the cat was trying to kill him. 

He was still unsure on how the boy was about to turn the vampires into a cat or the rabbits. God, he didn’t want to think of the rabbits. They were constantly staring at him. On the positive, they have narrowed it down to some type of mutation spell. They aren’t sure on how Alphonse was able to do without a spell was unknown. 

Hopefully, when Alphonse’s teacher arrived, that little problem of his will disappear. They also had the thought of just put him in front of vampires and watch which animal they get turned into. 

Riza has a bet on goats. Havoc has a bet on penguins. He rather not get involved in that conversation. Personality, he was thinking ducks. 

Edward wouldn’t approve of such thing. 

“Al! Mustang!” Edward said as he burst through the doors. 

He groaned softly. 

His Slayer was loud…very loud. He was surprised that the boy could sneak up on anyone with the sound of his voice. 

“Hey, big brother!” Alphonse said as he waved. 

He watched as Edward came and take a seat next to his brother. They started talking about…whatever they talk about. 

Edward was unlikely any slayer that he has encountered. First off, he is male. Male slayers are extremely rare. There have been only 3 others according to the books. Another thing was that his entire family knew that Edward was the Slayer because he had to tell everyone. Their grandmother gave him a look and said that if the boys weren’t back at 11 during weekdays and midnight on the weekends. She would end him. 

Who knew that an old woman with a broom could be so threatening? It didn’t help that Riza laughed later. 

Then there was Winry. 

At least, she had the proper response to the whole situation. The whole deny, deny, deny made him more comfortable than the others’ reactions. They were way to comfortable with the fact of Edward being the slayer. 

Edward didn’t even response like most Slayers do with disbelief and deny. He just laughed at him when he first told him. 

And that grand secret that Slayers are supposed to keep? 

Then Edward went and told his brother. It was interesting because it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. 

Alphonse just stared at him then turned to his brother.

“Well…you did have that strange dream about the monster in the grave, big brother,” Alphonse said softly. 

Which leaded to their trip to the graveyard and a fight with Zues Demon. 

The fight gave him some insight to his slayer. Edward was smart and quick on his feet. Once he figured out on how to defeat the demon, he was quite effective. He also found out that Alphonse was just smart. Edward would be fighting the monster and Alphonse would be busy distract it. The brothers worked quite well as a team. 

It got him to thinking. 

That maybe coming here was good for his plans. 

Slayer and his brother could be useful. 

A loud crash forced him from his thoughts and focused his attention on the source of the noise. He found Edward standing over a fallen book case with Alphonse holding his cat in his arms. 

Maybe, he should call Rupert and asked him to switch. 

He heard that California was nice this time of year. 

End


End file.
